Your Guardian Angel
by RedFalkon
Summary: An attempt to fix his brother leaves Ed broken, alone and defeated. He returns home on foot, seeking comfort in the arms of a woman who lifted him back up before, in hopes she could bring him back on his feet once more.EdxWin. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not have custody over Hiromu Arakawas intelligent works, nor the song Gravoty…this is just my Muse on caffeine, really. Please do not save or reproduce without my permission. Thank you.

Pairing: EdxWin

**Chapter One- Cry**

Winter was well on its way, she could feel it in the evening breeze as it blew past her sending 

cold chills down her spine. Her thin jacket was not enough to protect her from the incoming cold, but 

she held her place nonetheless, as she always did every night, rain or shine with eager eyes gazing out 

into the distance as if waiting for some miracle…

And a miracle indeed it would be...if what she was watching for took up its form upon that thin, 

dirt road…

A miracle indeed…

From the mountains surrounding her, a low, distant voice echoed its way into her ears. 

Mournful and longing in its tone, a lone wolf sang its evening song to the heavens in prayer for a 

companion. Beside her, her dog's ears perked at the sound of the tune and, surprising to her, 

pointed his nose outward and emitted a responding cry as if trying to comfort the crying voice. 

The mourn seemed to cease from the wolf-cry…

She felt the wolfs pain. She knew what it was like to be scared and alone, with no one to turn to

for comfort save for nature, but even nature has lost its touch. She needed, as that wolf did, one of her 

own kind to talk to and play with…since the death of her grandmother, she's had none of the pleasures 

of having someone there for her the second she needed them…all she's had was Den, but time has been 

taking a toll on him aswell.

She reached down to pat his large head. He licked at her hand.

She smiled at him, her only companion and knelt to kiss the top of his muzzle. Den's eyes seemed to 

light up.

She returned her gaze out into the distance. It was dark now….

Usually by this time, she lights the lamp she always kept out for whatever familiar travelers may pass 

through and retreated inside for sleep, but something told her to wait a little longer.

She proceeded to lighting the lamp, but kept her longing eyes pointed to the distance…

Sure enough something caught her eye. A shimmer of gold making its way toward her…..very 

slowly….

She recognized that gold.

Her eyes lit up with a joy she hadn't felt in weeks. Could it be? Had her miracle just occurred? Without 

missing a beat, she ran downstairs, through the door, down the porch steps and flew like a bullet down 

the dirt road.

The black and gold shadow looked up at the sound of her approach. It stopped in its tracks. 

"Edward!" She called to the familiar figure, beckoning him to come to her, but he did not approach. He 

stood his ground. The closer she got, the more visible he became…allowing her to make out his form.

His long, golden hair, loose over his shoulders and messy…strange. He never wore his hair down 

unless he was sleeping. His clothes were torn and a thick bandage was wrapped around his torso, 

stained with blood. In his hands he held a spear which he used to help himself walk, she could tell by the 

way he supported his weight on it. The spear looked unused, but if he hadn't gotten into some form of 

fight, why did he have it? To walk obviously….

The sight was stunning. She skidded to a stop with wide eyes. She was no more than five feet 

from his exhausted form. The look in his eyes…defeated…something she'd never seen in him before…

Were those tears streaming down his face?

Out of impulse, she walked quickly towards him, closing the remaining space between them. "Edward? 

Ed what happened!" She touched his arm. The second they made contact, he dropped his spear and fell 

against her. She caught him, dropping to her knees with his weight, holding him from falling any further. 

His arms wound weakly around her, his body wracked with painful sobs. 

She felt a pang of fear, what could have happened? Where is his brother?

She comfortingly stroked his messy golden hair, "Ed, calm down…Tell me what happened, please. Where Al?"

Edward choked at the sound of his brother's name and out of some flicker of strength, gripped at her 

clothes so tightly, he ripped right through the fragile night-dress. She gasped at the sudden contact 

between his freezing metal hand and her skin.

Now she was REALLY worried.

"Ed, please." She almost begged, "Calm down, tell me. What happened?"

"Winry…" He sobbed into her neck, "I…I couldn't-" He choked again and let his flesh hand drop weakly 

from her back, but kept his metal hand on her side. He rested his head against her arm, so that he could 

look into her eyes while he spoke his heartbreaking news. Winry wiped at his tears, "What is it, Ed? You 

couldn't what?" 

"I couldn't save him…I couldn't bring him back…"

Winry's heart skipped a beat. She didn't need an explination…she already knew…

Al was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Ache**

Winry wrapped Edward's shivering body in a fresh, warm blanket, handing him a hot chocolate. 

She had one for herself aswell, and was dressed in a new nightgown and a thick, black robe. She sat 

down beside him. She watched him softly blow to cool the stifling drink before taking a sip. His gentle 

sigh served as a compliment and a thanks.

They sat quietly, neither of them crying. They've both cried their eyes dry by now, but the pain was still 

there…more so in Edward. The stone had been unstable, unbeknownst to his knowledge, and the 

transmutation, unsuccessful…and the rebound, painful. He had been cut up pretty bad.

Ringing through Edwards mind right now were Alphonse's final words, "I'll see you on the other side, 

Ed!" before he had been sucked into oblivion. 

Edward sniffed, but could not find strength enough to shed another tear. He was exhausted after having 

walked the distance he did and crying away the rest of his energy. After hearing of his first and second 

attempt at human transmutation, the military had stripped him of his position and kicked him out into 

the road. He only had the money to take himself to a small town near Resembool, and was forced to 

walk the remaining distance, which took him from morning to night to achieve.

He sipped at his hot drink again before placing it down on the coffee table and holding the blanket 

tighter around him. Winry took liberty to reach out and run her fingers softly through his bangs and, to 

her surprise, he leaned his forehead against her palm. He was begging for comfort…just by his 

actions…he needed affection to ease his pain in his melancholy state...He was like a child…

She rubbed his back, "Ed, you need sleep. Come on, I'll take you up to your room." He said nothing as 

she slipped the blanket from his shoulders and lifted him from the couch, supporting his weight all the 

way up to her grandmothers old room, where she sat him down on the bed. He was weary and wanted 

nothing more now than to just fall back and sleep, but Winry made him sit up just a little while longer as 

she took off his boots for him, almost slid his torn up shirt right off his shoulders, and undid his belt for 

him. She'd taken care of him this way before, so it wasn't very new to her…and yet her hands were shaking like mad…

Beneath his bandages, she could feel his strong abs brushing against her hands with each breath he 

took. She had to close her eyes until she was able to slide his belt from its loops and toss it aside. As soon as the belt was gone, he let himself fall backwards onto the pillow. He was out without missing a beat. 

Winry's hand took hold of his metal one, warm now after holding the hot cup in his hand, and watched 

him for a while as he slept on peacefully. His hair was still a mess, splayed out over the white pillow like 

a golden ocean. In the moonlight, he looked so beautiful…

All Winry wanted was to lie there beside him and comfort him even in his sleep, but she too needed rest 

and retreated into her own room. She kept both doors open, just in case he may need her.

She had to be there for him at all times now. The poor boy was on the edge of losing his will to live. She 

was all he had, so she HAD to be by his side at all times until his loss was overcome and his old strength 

returned…however long that may take. Nonetheless she was more than willing.

* * *

Winry rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned widely as she sat up in bed. She looked down at her clock. It was noon.

_Damn_, she thought to herself, _Slept the day away._ She glanced out into her balcony, surprised to see 

Edward, awake and leaning over the railing of the balcony, staring out into the clear afternoon skies. He 

had been awake for a time now, she could tell. Evidence of a shower was clear in the way his hair 

shimmered with water and the new clothes he was wearing; A pair of his normal black pants and a 

white, long-sleeved, button down shirt she had never seen before…but it looked so charming on him. 

She stood from the bed and made her way towards him, standing beside him, but he didn't look at her. 

His gaze was fixed on the distance.

He didn't look as sad and broken as he did yesterday. In fact, he looked as though he were at peace with everything around him. 

"It just keeps going doesn't it…" He finally says in a soft voice, "Life, I mean…Even when you stop to 

think, 'it's over', and the world just goes on as if nothing had occurred…" Winry followed his gaze, 

staring out in the same direction she had the night before. She had nothing she could think of to add to his statement. 

"Hey Win?"

She looked back at him.

"Would you come walking with me?"

"Aren't you tired of walking?"

He shook his head, "I'll be fine. I've rested enough."

"okay, I'll go with you then. Will you give me time to get ready first?"

"Take your time. I'm in no rush…"

Winry nodded and headed towards the bathroom, stopping at the doorway of her room to look back at Edward, with his elbows on the railing and his face in his hands.

_Poor Ed…_she thought, _He's really trying so hard to recover quickly…_


	3. Chapter 3

**(yay for romantic drama that makes people mad)**

**Chapter 3- Dancing with the wind**

Walking beside him now felt…odd. There was something different. Something had changed in the year

they had been apart….but what was it? She tried to look closely at him without being obvious, but

ended up attracting his attention to her anyways. His gaze was as relaxed yet distant as it had been

earlier on, almost as though he were staring through her and not at her. He turned back to facing

forward after a few moments. No words were passed in between them.

Now she had seen it. It was then that she noticed a sort of limp in the way he walked, each time he

would bring his left, automail leg down, and the way she had to look a bit upwards in order to meet his

gaze…and the light stubble on his face just beginning to creep its way out into the open.

He was almost a full head taller than her now…

What a difference from the last time they met, when they were eye level with one another.

He had grown over the year into a fine man…

He insisted on leaving his long hair loose. For some odd reason, he just didn't want to pick it up or braid

it anymore. Winry thought maybe he just liked the feel of it free, and her thoughts were confirmed each

time he would close his eyes and sigh when the breeze toyed with his golden locks.

She couldn't help but smile at this, but her smile faded when Edward suddenly came to a halt. His head

was turned in her direction, but he wasn't looking at her. This time he WAS looking beyond her, over the

top of her head and into the distance at a large patch of black, dead grass, black broken concrete, and a

dead, burnt up tree. The peaceful look in his eyes seemed to fade. Emotion, which he did not want to

show, welled in his eyes like tears. He bit his lip.

Winry followed his gaze to the patch of land where his childhood home once stood tall and proud.

She looked back, only to find him missing from her side and walking ahead with his hands in his pockets

and his head hung so that a wall of gold could shield his eyes from the heartbreaking sight.

"Ed, wait up!" She called, jogging after him to keep up.

He stopped walking and waited until she was beside him again before continuing on.

"Ed, are you okay?" Winry asked, feeling foolish for asking afterwards.

_Of course he's not okay, _she thought, _He just lost the only family he had left, how CAN he be okay?_ She

mentally scolded herself for asking, but It seemed like the right thing to say to him at the moment. He

looked at her, half smiled and winked, just as he used to do when reassuring her, "Yea, don't worry

about me…I'll be okay."

He turned away and headed up a familiar swell in the land, the grass beneath his feet worn by

being stepped on, creating a path up the side of the hill. He didn't head up the hill consciously…he

didn't even head in its direction consciously. His legs carried him there, as if they had some mind of their

own and this particular hill were beckoning them forth. In his mind, a fond memory formed itself…

He saw himself ten years younger, running up the side of the hill towards his awaiting brother, laughing

as they raced each other down the other side, straight into the lake below. At the lakes edge stood

Winry, scolding them for jumping into the lake when granny had told them not to. With Alphonse's help,

Edward was able to pull her in with them. The enraged Winry chased them out of the lake and all the

way back to her front lawn. Alphonse made it to safety, but Edward wasn't quick enough. He cried out

for Al's help, but Winry had already thrown him to the ground under her weight. Alphonse watched

from Winry's balcony squealing with laughter as Edward got what was coming to him, a nice big hit to

the head.

That laughter…he remembered it so well…

Edward looked down towards the familiar lake with a fond smile on his face. The memories were painful

to think about so soon…but he let them come. No matter how much it hurt, he wanted to remember.

A hand softly gripped his, snapping him from his thoughts and over to the concerned sapphire eyes.

Winry noticed something different in Edward's eyes…much different than what she had seen yesterday.

Yesterday his eyes had been brimmed with sadness, defeat, then empty of emotion…today there was

something new. A sort of softness she had never seen. Whenever she'd see him, all she would see was a

rough determination and impatience caused by the leash and collar placed upon him by the

military…but he was free now…and she could clearly see the relief from being so. Of course, his freedom

wasn't given to him kindly…but he was free nonetheless. The ache wasn't gone. She could still see the

pain in his eyes, but it seemed well hidden, just as he would rather have it. He was tired of crying…and

he was sure that Al would rather him live than mourn so much…of course, he was still recovering from

the shock of the events that occurred over the past couple days.

It was something about the peaceful scenery around him, and Winry…especially Winry…that kept these

painful emotions at bay.

He gasped when her hands found his sides and pulled him close into a warm, loving embrace. He could

feel his heart pounding almost mercilessly against his chest; any harder and he was sure he'd have a

heart attack.

"Ed…thank you…for coming home alive…" she said against his shoulder, gripping at his shirt, "After what

happened to you…I figured you would take your own life. But you didn't, you came home…thank you…"

"W-winry…" His voice was shaky, obviously shocked by her sudden display of affection. He held onto her

waist lightly with shaking hands, not knowing what else to do. She was rather warm, and it was chilly

out, even colder when the breeze blew. When it did, he couldn't help but return her tight embrace. He

noticed how…perfectly…she fit against him, how much it seemed like the space between his shoulder

and head was made to fit her and her alone.

He bit his lip.

For a moment, he noticed, the ache was gone…since the second she touched his hand.

It was there before, but now it was gone. He knew that the second he'd let go of her, it would come back…

So he held on as if she were going to disappear. He didn't want the pain to come back…he didn't want

it…and neither would his brother want it.

He let his head drop on to her shoulder and gently began to sway with the wind, as if dancing to its lonely song.

The moment seemed to carry him away…he knew this when he felt Winry shake in his arms.

Only then did he notice her hair, once tied up, was loose and blowing gently with the breeze, her hairtie

was in his hand, and his face was against the side of her neck…no…not his face, his lips, softly brushing

over the fragile flesh. Something inside him screamed at him to stop, but his body told him otherwise.

He was torn between the two. He didn't know what to do.

Should he keep going and form a relationship he's always wanted and risk hurting her and leading her to

suicide…or should he let her go and keep the relationship they have now…also hurting her.

He moved to softly kiss her collar, but with every twitch of his muscles came a warning, so the action

was stopped just as his lips touched her skin. He clenched his teeth and held tightly onto her for a few

more moments…then let her go, taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her away from him. He stared

at the ground instead of her eyes. He knew that if he looked into those deep, sapphire eyes he would do

something part of him didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry, Winry…" He said softly, then turned on his heel and left, heading back towards the house.

Winry stared after him, Shaken and hurt. Her insides were on fire from the moment they had just

shared, and her legs weak…but her chest ached from the sudden rejection. Tears brimmed her eyes…

Edward bit his lip again…

The ache was back…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Goddess in the Rain**

Edward stared out the window from his bed. It was raining…hard…and had been for the past couple of hours.

Such a rain only meant one thing…tomorrow was going to be freezing.

He leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes.

Since this morning, neither he nor Winry have spoken to eachother. Sure, they sat and ate lunch

together, and was polite enough to thank her for it, but other than that, no words were spoken. It was

evening now, but it seemed like night thanks to the dark clouds covering the skies. He sighed and looked

down at his metal wrist. Her hair tie was around his wrist from this morning. He couldn't stop thinking

back on what had occurred. Once minute she was hugging him and thanking him for not killing

himself…the next she was practically surrendering herself to him, and he was ready to take every bit of

her that she offered.

He shook his head. No, he cant think those things about Winry…she was his best friend.

He did love her, he knew that…

He let her go BECAUSE he loved her. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. He didn't want to push any

of his pain onto her and mix it in with her own.

He sighed and laid down, pulling the sheets up to his chin.

He could already feel the cold…

Back in her room, Winry was shivering under her thin sheets. Why did her bed have to be so close to the

window? She growled and threw the covers off, running to her closet to grab her robe. She warmed up

instantly, sighing with relief.

She stayed in a corner, unwilling to return to her freezing bed. She groaned. She was tired…and on

nights like these, she would often squeeze in with her grandmother in her room…but her grandmother

wasn't around, and now it was Edward taking up the vacant space.

Edward…

She thought back to this morning, how warm he was, and how he so easily blocked any form of cold with his soothing warmth.

The thought of sneaking into his bed with him was both relaxing and exciting…but would he let her stay?

Especially if he rejected her earlier on…

She walked towards her doorway, hesitating with each step until she reached his door. She took a

breath. She was nervous. With Edward's state of mind at the moment, she knew nothing was likely to

happen between the two of them, but just the idea of sleeping so close to him made her body shiver.

With a shaking hand, she opened the door, just enough to stick her head through the crack.

Edward seemed to be asleep. His peaceful expression and soft breathing gave way to that conclusion.

Quietly, she made her way over to his bed, freezing to the spot when she saw his eyes open, the fire-hot

embers staring her straight in the face. She was too choked to speak, and her face might as well have

been doused in gasoline and lit on fire. Edward stared at her for a few more seconds, smiled knowingly

and moved over, lifting the sheets for her in welcome. Winry's blush faded as she took his offer and laid

herself beside him. Even under the warm sheets, he could feel how cold her skin was, so he wrapped her

up in his arms, pressing her close to him, offering up his body warmth for her sake. Winry gasped

shakily, feeling him bury his face in her loose hair, his breath hot as it blew softly against the back of her

neck. It took her a moment to realize that he was purposely breathing against her, using his hot breath

to help ease her violent shivering. She sighed and relaxed, allowing him to warm her. "thank you." She

whispered. He nodded once then continued until she was no longer shaking. Even then, he kept his face

in her hair and neck. Her scent was lovely, gentle…he didn't want to let her go.

In silence they both lay, neither of them sleeping, just listening. Listening to the wind blowing gently

through the cracks of the window, Listening to Den's breathing at the corner of the room, to the gentle

rapping of tree branches against the roof of the house, to the sounds of each others breathing, both

slow and steady and in perfect unicine, breathing almost as one.

Edwards metal hand reached for hers, lacing their fingers together. This time, despite the warnings

screaming in his head, he lifted his head and softly kissed his way up the side of her neck, starting with

the collar, ending just below her ear. His body was acting against his mind…he just couldn't wait any

longer…

Winry sucked in a breath and gripped his hand, "E-ed?"

"Winry…" He half-sighed into her ear and returned her grip, "I…want to thank you…for everything

you've ever done for me." He nuzzled the side of her head, still whispering softly, "For bringing me back

on my feet each time I've fallen…Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most…for giving

me a home to come back to…" He stopped for a moment and let go of her hand, using one metal finger

to turn her head towards him, where he kissed the side of her mouth, almost directly on her lips. Winry

was already shaking anew, and tears brimmed her eyes with the next few things he said, "You've done

all of this for me…" He brushed his finger over her lips, "and not once have I ever shown appreciation for

anything you've done…" His finger traced her lips once more before moving downward, softly tracing

her collarbone, "I'm sorry, Winry…for everything I've done if I'd ever hurt you…I'm sorry for leaving

without warning. I'm sorry for never calling or writing to you on my travels. I'm sorry I never sat down

just to talk to you, instead of coming home just for repairs and leaving soon after…I'm sorry I let the old

bond between us fade…and most of all…" Sorrow filled his eyes, "I'm sorry I never came to Granny's

funeral…"

Winry choked and turned over so that she could better face him. Tears were running down her face. She

took Edward's cheek in her hand, into which he leaned, kissing her palm. He took the hand holding his

face and pulled it back so that the arm it belonged to was wrapped around his neck. After he let it go, he

took hold of Winry's waist and pulled her close so that their bodies met. He pressed their foreheads

together, "Can you forgive me? Even after everything I've done to you?"

"I forgive you, Ed…" She sobbed, leaning in, brushing their lips together. Edward shut his eyes, "I love

you, Winry…I always have…"

"I love you too, Edward."

Their lips finally met, locked in a soft, loving kiss, beautiful in its own way. Her lips felt like silk against his own, smooth and full, just as he had imagined them to be,

as gentle as her touch, and her kiss as passionate as her spirit. His tongue lightly prodded at her lower lip shyly, as if asking permission to enter. She readily

obliged, and he sighed. She tasted so sweet…it was both soothing and maddening…

With a soft moan, he brought her closer, pressing their bodies tighter together. What she felt pressing against her from behind his boxers gave a sure sign that he

had no intention of stopping now…and luckily for him, neither did she…She wanted everything he was going to give her….

His hand traveled down her side and thigh, working its way under it whilst slowly heading her onto her back. He rubbed the inside of her thigh, pushing her

nightgown further and further upwards until he had it just under her breasts. He stopped just then and broke their kiss, looking down into her eyes with clear

concern. "Do you really want this, baby?" He asked, running his hand lovingly down her cheek, "I'll stop If you don't…I don't want to push you into something you

don't want to do…" Winry leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I want you to make me yours, Ed…I've been saving myself for you and you want me to stop? You're

crazy." They both laughed and Edward slowly pulled the nightgown over her head. She was completely naked underneath it, and her body was a sight to behold.

Fair skin like none other he's ever seen, Curves shaping her body into perfection, Full, perfect breasts, smooth skin without a trace of hair. He gasped at the sight of

her, and it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't dreaming and this was reality. Never in his life had he imagined that a woman could be so perfect. She was

like a goddess in his eyes.

Winry smiled as his eyes traveled over her, his fingers lightly tracing her every curve and swell. He leaned down and kissed her chest, "Youre so beautiful, Winry…so

perfect…" He ran his hand down her midriff, "There really must be a God…"

Their lips locked once more in a passionate kiss that sent their insides on fire. As they kissed, Edward slowly positioned himself above her, breaking only for a

moment for take off his tank top, kick off his boxers, and wrap them both in their blanket. He covered her body with his and kissed her forehead. He was already

positioned and ready. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Just relax, love…"

Winry nodded, wrapping her arms around him and better positioning herself in a more comfortable position for herself, and a position for easier entrance for him. She

took a breath, "Be Gentle."

He nodded, waited a few more seconds then in he went in one full thrust, gasping at the tight hold her body had on his, as if she had hands inside of her grabbing

hold of him and refusing to let go. Winry screamed in pain, feeling every muscle stretch to its limit. Tears fell down her face. She dug her nails into his shoulders,

making him flinch but he accepted the half-punishment.

"Shhh…" He whispered, kissing her tears away, "It's okay, baby, It's okay…it'll pass, just relax." He stroked her cheek, "I'll wait…" She bit her lip, releasing his

shoulders and allowing her head to fall to the side. Her insides were inflamed, but steadily, the pain began to ease. She took deep breaths, relaxing 

herself. When the pain was gone, she gave Edward a nod to continue. Edward began his steady rhythm, starting off slow as to not hurt her once more. She

moaned, and he took it as a sign to go further. He sped up, moving his hips faster, driving himself deeper and deeper into her with each thrust until he reached her

full capacity, and was complimented with a pleasured sigh. It was the best compliment he had ever received. Like yin and yang, they were one, moving with each

other in such perfect harmony.

Over time, he sped up some more, getting faster and faster the closer they came to their peaks. Winry's breath came quick and desperate. Her body began to

shake, ready to release. She held on for just a few moments longer, then finally came, screaming Edward's name. Edward's release followed soon after. He clenched

his teeth and gripped at the bedsheets, gasping ragged breaths until at last he collapsed ontop of her, breathing heavily. He held onto her sides gently, allowing her

to stroke and toy with his damp hair while they caught their breath. He stayed inside her, wanting to stay joined just a little while longer, and she didn't seem to

mind. She continued to stroke his hair and smooth it out, almost lulling him to sleep as she did so.

He unsheathed himself from her warmth and rolled off to her side, hugging her close to him, his angel, his lover, his mate.

He kissed her lips softly and stroked her hair, "I love you…always have, always will…never forget that."

"Never…" She sighed in response, "I love you too…"

"Will you always love me?" He asked.

"You know I will"

"…no matter what?"

"…yes…"

She was confused. Why was he asking her this?

Was something wrong?

Edward bit the side of his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Edward, what is it?" Winry asked, clearly concerned.

"…I….eh…" He looked down, "I, uh…want to…try to go back into the military…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Trust Me**

Winry's heart seemed to skip a beat at his words.

Back to the military? Even after everything that's happened? How could he even think that! Was he just

going to leave her again like all those other times?

"What?!" Was all she could say, pushing herself back from him and propping herself up with one arm,

keeping the sheets around her as best she could. Edward sat up alongside her, "I know it sounds crazy,

Win, but-"

"But what! You apologize for leaving and never coming home, yet now youre going to pull the same

stunt again?! What purpose do you have left to go back to them? Why cant you just be content with the

life you could have here! With me!" She snaped at him, obviously displeased with his decision.

"You…you're my reason …I want to have a life with you, I want to support you…and the money that they

offer can help me do that…I'm doing it for you…for us."

"You were kicked out, how will you manage to get back in."

"I have my connections…Trust me on this, Winry."

"I trust you, Ed…but I don't trust your decision. You'll be enrolled in the military again, meaning at any

given time, you could be called out for some form of duty, and I'll have to go weeks without seeing you

again…and what if it's dangerous? What if I lose you?"

He touched her arm, "You wont lose me, Win."

She glared at him, "You cant guarantee that!"

He looked down and sighed. She was right, he couldn't guarantee coming home alive from a mission.

Winry, tucked her hand under his chin and lifted his face up, looking him straight in the eye, "Edward, I

know nothing I say will change your decision, but I hope that it will at least sway it somehow…I don't

want you to leave me again…I want you to stay here with me. You can find a good enough job here, in

Resembool. You don't have to rely on the military, Ed. With my automail business, I make enough to

take care of the both of us. We don't need much to get by here…" She kissed him, "I want to have a life

with you as well, Ed…but I can't do that if you're going to be leaving all the time."

Edward took her hand holding his chin, gripping it tightly, yet gently, "I won't leave you, Winry…"

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise…"

"Then don't go back…"

Edward stared her in the eyes, searching, almost, for some kind of sign that she was only toying with his

mind…before sighing once more, lowering his head in submission to her request. He felt her hand slip

from his and pull his head close so that she could kiss the top of it. She gently pushed at his shoulder,

"lay down now and sleep, Edward…We can talk more in the morning."

With a nod, Edward retreated back under the sheets, with Winry in his arms. And together, they drifted

into a peaceful sleep.

**Like ohmygad, this was a short fackin fic.**

**Epilogue gonna be put up soon, thanks fer reading!**


	6. Epilogue: No More Tears

**Epilogue **

Five years…Five years fly by in a blink of an eye…

Unbelievable, how quickly life can just take a turn and BOOM weeks, months, or years have just

passed by right before your eyes.

One second he was sixteen, the next he was twenty-one, Teaching, as his teacher once taught him, the

basics and rules of Alchemy, its consequences , and of course self defense. He even took up an interest

in Automail Engineering, working alongside his wife in her family's Automail business. He had to work

double what she did though. She was pregnant with their third now. Couldn't have her straining herself

in her condition.

Their eldest, Alphonse, had fair skin like his mother, deep golden eyes like his father and dirty blonde

hair he most likely inherited from his uncle. His features were like that of his mother, and his smile was

as charming as his Father's. He was three years old now, but was as sweet as ever.

Their second child, Tarja, was her father's mirror image. With his skin tone, features, rich ember eyes,

and sandy blonde hair, one could never deny that this was indeed the famed Edward Elrics daughter.

The only trace of her mother in her was her spicy personality and straightforward curiosity. She was two.

Their third was unplanned unlike their first two and came as a surprise to the both of them, but a good

one. Edward was the most excited when his wife told him the surprise news. He hoped it was another girl.

Alphonse climbed into his bed obediently, yet huffing as he did so. "Not sleepy…" He complained.

Edward, one hand holding a sleeping Tarja on his shoulder, used the other to cover his son with the

warm sheets, "I know, Al, but if you go to sleep I'll take you somewhere special tomorrow." Alphonse's

eyes lit up, "Where, papa?"

Edward smiled and kissed his son's forehead, "It'll be a surprise, but you have to sleep first."

Alphonse nodded and snuggled under his sheets, "night papa."

"Goodnight, son. Love you."

"Love you too."

Edward walked over to another bed against the wall, and carefully laid Tarja down, covering her up

warmly, then softly kissed her cheek before turning to exit the room. Winry had been leaning against

the doorway the whole time, watching him as he tucked his children in with a fond smile on her face.

Edward approached her, placing a finger on his lips, signaling her to keep quiet as to not disturb the

sleeping kids. Carefully, he shut the door behind him, then led Winry back to their room, where he

sighed and fell back onto their bed with an exhausted sigh. Winry laughed and sat beside him, patting

his chest, "Lazy bastard." Edward chuckled and nudged her shoulder with his meal fist, "hey, come on

now…" He propped himself up on one elbow, leaning over to the large swell within which his child lay,

resting his forehead gently against it and running over it with his hand. He smiled when he felt a small

bump coming from the inside of Winry's belly. He laughed, "Our baby wants to come out."

"Well its got another two weeks ahead of it…it could come anytime between now and then."

"I hope its tomorrow."

"Excited are we?"

"you think?"

Edward sat up beside her and leaned in to kiss her softly, his hand still rested on her stomach. Winry

flinched, breaking their kiss for a moment while she regained herself. "Something wrong?" Edward

asked with concern in his voice. She shook her head, "nah…it just kicked a little too hard is all. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"okay then…"

He helped her lay down, laying himself beside her when she was in a comfortable position, on her side.

She sighed contentedly, resting her head against her husband's chest as he pulled her as close as the

swell in between them would let him without causing its contents any harm. He rubbed her back,

strained from having to carry extra weight, and kissed the top of her head. She shut her eyes and smiled,

hugging him, somewhat, and lifting her head so that she could kiss him goodnight, "Goodnight, Ed. I love you."

He nuzzled her forehead, "I love you too, Baby."

No more tears…

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Theres more where this one came from )**


End file.
